Pink Poison
by candysquid
Summary: Poland invites Lithuania over to help paint his house, when Poland confesses that he has different motives, opening some old wound and turning this seemingly innocent scenario into something much...deeper. *warning* paint-splattered smut ;D 3


Hai there im stew! This is my first webcomic, so please tell me what you think!

*Disclaimer* I do not own nor claim to own any of these characters or the story, all rights go to

Hidekaz Himaruya.

*NOTE* I know lead paint is not in production anymore but i decided to use it any way, Id like to say that all paint, especially lead paint is toxic and you should never consume it nor use it during sex. These are fiction characters and are nations so they cant be killed, but trust me it wouldn't end well, so dont try it at home kids!

*Pink Poison; by CandySquid*

"Is this really necessary" Lithuania sighed, a paintbrush in one hand and a apron clad Pollock in front of him. "Like of course it is! I mean, look at these beige walls, their so... so... beige!" the Pollock replied. Earlier that day, Lithuania received a frantic phone call from Poland, saying it was an emergency and he needed to head over "like" right away. Apparently not having anyone to help you paint your house pink is considered an emergency in Poland.

Lithuania sighed once again, gazing into a bucket of fuschia pink paint, losing himself in the color for a moment. "Liet! Liet? Oh my god, are you like even listening to me!" Lithuania snapped out of his pink induced trance and looked up at a pouty Poland, who was letting out an exasperated "huff". His golden blonde hair was loosely pulled back with a hot pink clip, revealing a slender porcelain-like neck.

"I was trying to ask you if you're like ready to take a break. All this work is totally killing me" Poland whined. We've only been painting for 10 minutes. Lithuania chuckled; Poland has always been such a priss, the idea of him doing any sort of work seemed absurd. For a moment he felt a lethargic sting in his chest as he recalled their childhood that seemed like ages ago, back before things had turned so bleak. A shiver raced down his spine as he thought of the cold-handed man he had to go home to.

Returning his attention to Poland, who was fumbling with a paint-stirrer and splattering paint across his face, all his worries seemed to glide away. "Let me help you with that" he laughed, one hand taking the paint stirrer and the other reaching up with a cloth to wipe the paint from Poland's face. "Psh, Liet, I'm not a kid anymore you don't have to like, baby me!" Poland mumbled, his face tinted with blush as Lithuania's thumb ever so slightly brushed his cheek. "If I don't take care of you, who will?" Lithuania lectured, he always lectured.

Caught in the moment, it took Lithuania a second to notice a fiendish glint in Poland's eyes. "W-wait, what are you-" To late, Poland had already taken up a paint brush and swiped it across Lithuania mouth, filling it with creamy lead-flavored fluid. Spatting out the paint, Lithuania could barely manage to get his words out "God Poland, that's dangerous, this stuff is poison!" The Polish man didn't seem to care, he was too busy giggling "You look like, totally fabulous in pink, Liet!" Lithuania was just about to start another lecture when Poland's face suddenly went serious and in one graceful movement his arms were draped around Lithuanias neck, their faces inches apart.

"I have like, a confession to make" Poland purred half assertive, half bashful "I didn't really invite you over to just help me paint" Lithuania gazed upon his feminine face, he really was beautiful "Then Why?" he inquired, feeling his face grow hotter. "Cus," Poland paused, pressing his forehead against Lithuania's" I miss you, and...I want you to leave Russia and like, come live with me."

Lithuania's eyes grew wide in surprise, Poland has always been a lazy coward, he never tried to defend Lithuania from Russia's abuse, yet a lone claim him for his own. He remembered when they were young and in love, but it all fell apart when Russia took him away.

"Are you really willing t-" Lithuania began but gagged as some bitter paint got caught in his throat. Poland's eyes danced in amusement "Let me like, help you Liet" his tender lips were pressed against Lithuania's in an instant as saliva and paint meshed in a slosh.

At first he tried to push away but as Poland's soft tongue coiled with his own, his heart jumped and he let out a barely audible moan. Poland giggled inside the kiss, pushing Lithuania down on to the ground without breaking their lips. He placed a petite knee on either side of Lithuania wincing in pleasure as they scraped against the concrete. Pink saliva trickled down their chins. "Ah~Poland, Mm w-wait" Lithuania struggled to break from Poland's hot, fuschia lips, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I can't do this Feliks" Polands eyes were filled with lust and confusion, Lithuania broke from his gaze and focused on the frills of Polands paint splattered apron. "I use to love you so much when we were young, actually..." he let out a nostalgic chuckle "I still do. But...how can I know this isn't a hoax, I mean, why now? Why have you finally come to my rescue, after all these years of torture and-and" he couldn't choke back the tears as he recounted all the pain and loneliness. His voice sunk into a mere whisper "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and be like strangers again, I don't want to hate and love you at the same time when I realized I've been abandoned, I-"

He was silence as their lips roughly reconnected and Poland's small hands squeezed Lithuania shoulders, digging in his manicured nails. "Like, Listen to me Lithuania," Polands cat-like eyes were a swirl of guilt and determination "I'm totally serious, I'm done running away, you have no idea how I suffered being apart from you but-but I was weak then! I knew I couldn't save you even if I tried, but I'm ready..." He pecked Liet's lips with a sensual "mwha" and then arched up and licked away a salty tear "I'm ready to lay it all on the line to be with you."

That was enough for Lithuania, maybe he was being foolish but he couldn't help but believe Poland with all his heart. Their lips meant once again, and this time Liet began to aggressively suck on Poland's neck, desperately licking and nipping at the soft, warm skin. Poland sat down on Lithuania lap, wrapping his delicate legs tightly around his torso. Each time Liet's teeth pinched his sensitive flesh, he involuntarily bucked his hips against his partners, causing them both to let out moans of pleasure. "Nnn, Liet's, lets like, make this a little more fun" Poland winked, getting up from Lithuanias lap.

"Like, help me get undressed won't you" he smirked seductively, as his apron dropped to the ground followed by his t-shirt, revealing his already hardened nipples. Lithuania felt like he was in a trance, he'd never felt so filled with lust before and he liked the feeling.

He began to nips at Poland's ankle, sliding off his shoes and working his way up one leg, sucking and licking and leaving a parade of butterfly kisses. Poland moaned in approval as Liet held up his leg to the side and licked at his inner thigh while struggling to unbutton his shorts. Once they were off, Poland stood there in nothing but tie-dye briefs, and Liet began to lick farther and farther up, tracing Poland's groin with his tongue as if to taunt his increasingly hardening member. "A-ah Toris!" Poland entwined his fingers in the brunette's long hair.

Panting he got down on his knees and began to remove Lithuanias clothes. Once he was down to his boxers, Poland smirked and caught Liet in another kiss sucking greedily on his partners tongue. Lithuania let out a sudden yelp as a hand covered in cold, thick liquid landed on his chest.

"What in the world-" he started "Oh, lighten up Liet, this is gonna be fabulous" Poland giggled as he used his fingers to paint a heart on Liet chest, who twitched in pleasure from the metallic-cold strokes. Poland lathered Liet's body in paint, rubbing his own body against his until they were coated in a layer of fuschia, making Lithuania stifle a groan as their members brushed together. Caught in the moment, Liet pushed Poland down on the pavement, slipping of his briefs to display Poland's deliciously pulsing member, now growing even harder. He took up a can of paint and splashed it over Poland's body who squealed in amusement. "Mmm, Toris" Poland hummed "take me"

Normally so conservative, Lithuania lost control of his senses, he began to pinch Poland's twitching nipple and using the tip of his tongue he teasingly flicked at the other one, making Polands bare hips grind up against his own. "Ohhh Toris mm, that's like, sooo good" Lithuania sucked and nibbled, biting down suddenly causing Poland to cry out in pain and pleasure.

He worked his hand down the Pollock's slender and paint oozing torso and soon followed with his tongue, licking down to his belly button. Poland couldn't stand still any longer, he wanted in on the action. He reached down, sliding off Lithuanians boxer and began to rub his member.

"Nn, P-Poland you don't have to-aah~!" Lithuania stuttered breathlessly from the arousal, he could feel the hot pink paint slithering between Poland's hand and his erection. "Hehe, that face your making is like, so adorable Toris" Poland teased, suddenly giving his member a squeeze, making Liet give out an unmanly scream. "If you're embarrassed I could totally stop"

"n-no, don't stop… please" Liet moaned as Poland began to fondle him delicately knowing that all Liet wanted was to be pounded into.

To Lithuania's dismay, Poland released his erection but then fondly pulled him closer, pausing in a warm embrace. "I love you, like so much, Toris" Poland breathed into Lithuania's neck. "And, and I love you Feliks" Lithuania whispers wrapping his arms tightly around the other nation. Poland broke the embrace and laid back, exposing himself entirely to the Lithuanian, "Make me yours Toris" he purred seductively.

Lithuania stroked Poland thighs, softly spreading his legs and putting one over his shoulder. "I-im not sure what to do next" the Lithuanian admitted with embarrassment. Poland squirmed with impatience "you have to like, stretch me first Toris, so it doesn't hurt" he stated while he twirled a strand of Lithuania's wavy hair.

Pondering on how to go about it, Lithuanian came up with a marvelous idea."Close your eyes, Feliks" Lithuania said as he gently kissed the Pollocks delicate knee. Once Polands eyes fluttered shut, Lithuania dipped his long and slender fingers into the bucket of creamy pink fluid.

Slowly and tenderly he slipped two lubricated digits into the other nation's entrance, causing Poland to let out a whine like moan as his hips buckled up trying desperately to take in more length. In circular motions he stroked Poland's warm insides, scissoring him, and brushing tauntingly against his prostrate. "Ooh Toris, more please~" Poland reached up to dig his fingers into Lithuania's back but his arms we'e retrained over his head by the other nation. "Sssshsh, be patient _mano meile_ and keep your eyes shut" Lithuania hummed.

Poland began to let out a whine of protest, but it soon turned into a cry of pain. "Omg, Liet! W-what are you doing!" Lithuania had taken up the paint-stirrer, coated in neurotoxin laced liquid, and was now inching gradually into Poland's entrance. "I-It will feel good soon" Liet stuttered, starting to doubt himself as he began to swivel the wooden stick around, slowly easing it in and out.

"Nngh! A-ah! Its feels...totally amazing" Poland moaned "Mm More! Like, do it faster~!" he cried as he began to move his hips in time with Lithuania's movement. Lithuania obliged, swirling the stick around as he slid it in and out with more speed, trying not to cause any damage. Lithuania let out a groan, staring down at Poland whos eyes were glazed in a beautiful expression of ecstasy and beads of fuschia sweat rolled down his cheek. "Mmm, Poland you're so gorgeous" he muttered, taking hold of Poland's member and stroking it.

"Aah Toris!~" Poland screamed, breaking free from Lithuania's grasp and digging his nails down his back as the wounds filled with paint. _Oh it hurts so good_, Lithuania thought. "A-are you ready Feliks?" he asked breathlessly. "Ooh im am like, soo ready" Poland groaned.

Throwing the stick aside, Lithuania positioned his member at Poland's entrance, leaning down to kiss his forehead as he carefully pushed inside him. "Aaah!" Poland cried as the sweet pain ripped into him, slowly turning into pleasure. Their bodies arched and lunged in unison as the nations became one. "Ohh Harder Toris~" Poland cried and Lithuania slammed into him with all his strength, as his back scratched against the concrete. "Mm, Feliks I love you so much, ill never leave you! ~" Lithuania cried pulling Poland up onto his lap. Tears of joy and pleasure streamed down Poland's cheeks as he grinded on Lithuania "Nnn, nothing can take us apart T-Toris!"

"Ahh! ~ Feliks im gonna come-"Lithuania cried out, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. "Let's like, go together" Poland moaned. Poland pushed down as Lithuania filled him completely, his ivory legs arched out and slender toes curled as he released on Lithuania's chest, screaming his name. Lithuania soon followed, releasing his seed inside of Poland and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

The two nations were left breathless, trickles of fuschia tears streaming down their faces. As they both reached up to wipe each others tears, Poland face glowed with a mischievous smile "Told you it would be fabulous" Lithuania laughed and kissed his cheek "_viskas__su jumis__yra__, mano meile_" he whispered fondly. Picking up Poland princess style he began to walk towards the house they would now be sharing together.

Beyond all pain and struggle, their love would still survive. It didnt matter how many strong nations tried to pull them apart, they could always cling to each other, and find strength. Some people are just meant for each other, and neither wars nor famine, no neither fear nor loneliness could change that.

"You do know we're gonna have to like, finish painting tomorrow?" Poland smirked.

"Well if it's absolutely necessary" Lithuania grinned.

*FIN*

Yay its done! Sorry its so long, its hard for me to shorten things up (this is actually pretty short for me)

Translations:

_mano meile:_ means "my love" in Lithuanian

_viskas__su jumis__yra__, mano meile:_ Means "things with you always are, my love" in Lithuanian

**~Thank You So Much For Taking The Time To Read My Story! Hope You Enjoyed It!~**_  
_


End file.
